I still like yours better
by WWT
Summary: The twins think somethings up when they are called upon to take Granger and Ron to the professor's office before the second event of the tri-wizard cup. Ron thinks they're right and dashes to tell Harry what he should have ages ago. Twincest and Harry/Ron


Yet another of my multi slash pairing fics for the fourth book in the series.

The twins were walking Hermione and Ron to the proffessor's office. Something about them being called so soon before the second task bothered Fred and George. They had an ominous feeling that their little brother and one of his best friends were being pulled into the mess that was the tri-wizard tournament. They had a _deathly _bad feeling.

"We have to tell him. What if... you know..." They were walking ahead of the two younger kids, whispering to each other.

"Oh, step off it, George, you're acting like Mum..."

"But what if..." they glanced back. George sighed.

"Fine, but we have to pull him into a closet or something. I don't want the whole school knowing."

"I don't either, but what if he... He'd never know. He deserves to know."

"Right... Ron! Closet, now!" He tugged on a closet door, but it seemed it wouldn't open, although, it wasn't locked. He tried the next. Same deal.

"Was this a prank, you two? I'm going back to Harry." Ron turned to head back towards the library.

"No, Ron, wait. The professor does need you. It's just- We... we have something to tell you... but we don't want to do it in front of her," she pointed at Hermione, "and we're afraid of the school... that the rest of the school would find out."

"Then why are you tellling me?"

"Because... because we have a bad feeling..."

"Oh would you two just get on with it!" Hermione tapped her foot. "Well, get out with it." The two looked at their feet and then to eachother, then to their feet again.

"We... um."

"---We're together." Fred splurted out, louder than he'd intended. Everyone double taked, including George.

"What do you mean..."

"Like..."

"This-" George grabbed ahold of the back of Fred's neck and brought his lips to his with bruising force. He was gentle and supported his neck. Fred on the otherhand, was grabbing fistfulls of his brother's robes and roughly wringing them, trying to bring him closer. Their tongues mingled breifly before they realized they were doing this infront of their little brother. They hadn't wanted to go that far.

"Sorry 'bout that, mate. We got carried away."

"Wait, you two are... That's what that bumping noise below has been..."

"Wait. You two wouldn't tell us you... -if you didn't think that there was a possibility that-" Ron realized what Hermione was saying. They thought he and her were going to meet their demise in the event. Ron suddenly had a sinking feeling that they may be right.

"I have to go-" He bolted down the hall, sprinting as fast as he could towards the library.

---------------------------------------------------------

Harry heard pounding feet thumping towards him, the librarian yelling at the big feet's owner. Ron stumbled to a halt in front of him, panting and leaning on the shelf to steady himself. He stared at Harry for a moment, and then he spoke, although still winded.

"Harry, I don't care anymore. I don't care if the whole school knows about us. I just have to do this... in case you don't make it out of there tomorrow, or somehing goes wrong... Like if I don't get to see you before the event tomorrow. "

"What are you talking about?"

"I think the task is taking _us_. _We're _what you have to find. Harry... I really do-"

"Just get on with kissing me." Harry rolled his eyes and got up out of his chair. He made his way to Ron and stared into his eyes for a moment while he caught his breath. Then, when he was done huffing and puffing, his lips connected with Harry's soft, small ones and he felt Harry yank his tie. They groped around for a few moments, untill Harry found himself sitting on top of the desk, his arms thrown around Ron's neck. He broke for a breath, but not having nearly enough.

"I love you, Ron."

"I love you, too, Harry." a peaceful, yet unsettling silence pursued. "Well, I guess I better get going. The proffessor'll be angry if I don't get going. There was a shuffling of several sets of feet from behind a near shelf. A muffled squeak.

_________________________

Harry sprang forth from the lake, Ron and Fleur's little sister already there on the platform. People thronged around him in an indistinguishable mass. He could vaguely tell the people around him apart. Ron was at his side immediatly.

"You! You save my little si-stare! Even thought she was not yours to save!" Delacour kissed him on each of his cheeks. Ron llooked a bit uncomfortable. "And you!" she went to Ron, "You `elped!" She repeated the gesture. Harry leant over to Ron once they had a few moments to themselves.

"I like yours better." He grinned. In the corner, the twins had a look of horror on their faces as they stared at Hermione and Ron. They'd never have thought they'd survive, at least not Hermione with Krum as her savior.


End file.
